The Day That Lil' Cal Struck Back
by karkittysplushrump
Summary: After being neglected and seemingly forgotten, Lil' Cal decides to retaliate against Bro and Dave.


_I've always been the innocent one. The one who gets thrown around, used and abused, as if it were just a common occurrence in this household. I've been used as a weapon during strife and epic rooftop battles. Or to scare Dave when he turns his back. I've been a messenger. I've been the message. And I've grown weary of it._

_I don't think anyone expected me to snap. In fact most people who have seen me probably have always considered me to be an innocent little puppet. Bro's greatest creation. But not anymore._

_The first time I realized I was more than a puppet was when Dave and Bro left me home alone for an entire week without warning. Bro didn't even tell me where they were going or even if they were going to be away for a while. That week was a true learning experience. And had it not been for that abandonment, I don't think I would have gained the skill to retaliate. _

_But they are here now, asleep in their beds, and unaware of my intentions. Bro and Dave drifted off to sleep early this morning in sweet silence with very little troubling their minds. Yet I was left out here in the living all by my lonesome without a single thought from either of them._

_I shouldn't complain though. Were Bro to have taken me to his room then executing my plan would have much harder. I would not have been able to clamber into the kitchen and retrieve a katana from the fridge. I wouldn't have been able to gather all these smuppets into the living room. And I certainly wouldn't have been able to prepare this tea party for my guests._

_Which reminds me. I need to go fetch my guests right away. Needn't let the tea grow cold._

_Dragging the sword behind me, I gradually make my way to Dave's room, the door creaking open just enough for my tiny body to fit inside. His room is dark and silent, my plush feet making no noise as I cross the room._

_Standing beside his bed, I smile. This is it. This is the chance that I have been waiting for for so long and it's finally here. I can finally exact my revenge and get these boys back for the way they have treated me. And this time I will succeed._

_I climb onto Dave's bed and stand over him, his sleeping self appearing innocent and at peace. I raise the katana over my head and, pushing a laugh past my lips, swing it downwards at Dave's throat. His head rolls to the side, disconnected from his body, and the liquid stuffing humans seem to have rushes out. _

_Leaping off the bed, I land with a soft thud and glance behind me at the ever expanding pool of crimson left behind. That would be one nasty scene to walk in on. But it's a good thing that Bro is the next one to go. There shouldn't be any problems for a while._

_Retreating from this room, I move onto the next. Getting rid of Bro might be a little bit harder. He did make me after all. _

_But that means nothing now._

_I push his door open with as much strength as I can muster-which in all honesty isn't much. His room is more cluttered than Dave's: Smuppets and felt lay scattered around, various swords lean against walls and chairs, and what is left of floor space is taken over by clothes and books._

_Looks like he fell asleep at his desk again while working on his blog. Setting the sword on the surface first, I hoist myself up and crouch in front of Bro. But just before the sword can be grasped in my hand once more, he lifts his head and peers at me with squinted, tired eyes._

"_Hey there, Lil' Cal, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Bro asks me, taking the katana and placing it on the floor beside him whilst looking over my disheveled appearance. "Oh Cal please tell me you didn't…." He then trails off, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom._

_The water was cool as he begins to wash Dave's blood off of me and I am just as silent as the Strider holding me. I failed this time. I failed and I stole Bro's brother right out from under him.  
Will he ever be able to look at me the same?_

_Will he even look at me at all?_

_No. Once I'm clean, Bro will probably get rid of me or take me apart again and rebuild me from scratch._

_At least this time, I will have deserved it._

"_Bro? I'm really sorry."_


End file.
